


All Choked Up

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Sam, Choking, Consensual Nonconsensual, Dom!Michael, M/M, Polyamory, Set in the Fear Universe Thingy, Sex Toys, Sub!Sam, Threesomes, Top!Michael, Vibrators, breath play, dom!Lucifer, role play, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael and Lucifer play with their weekend toy. Sequel to “Where It Begins For Us”/"Turn Me Inside Out"





	All Choked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Tumblr
> 
> Written for the Breath Play Square on my SPN Lucifer Bingo and the Rough Sex Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 4
> 
> **THIS FIC CONTAINS A CONSENSUAL NONCONSENSUAL ROLE PLAY. IT IS CONSENSUAL. ALL THREE PARTIES CONSENT TO THIS MADNESS. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT, DO NOT FUCKING READ IT**

Sam whined in his ties as he squirmed on the bed, trying to slip the cuffs that encircled his wrists. 

“None of that now, little toy,” Lucifer purred. 

“Behave,” Michael added in a colder, sterner tone.

Sam mewled and ceased his escape attempt, looking up wide eyed at his boyfriends. 

They had decided to play their little game this weekend, since none of them had to work. This resulted in Sam’s clothes being cut off,  _ again  _ ( _ that’s now two pairs of jeans that they owe me _ , Sam thought), and both Michael and Lucifer manhandling him to the bedroom. They cuffed him to the bed spreadeagle, belly and hard cock up. They had simply been admiring their handiwork when Sam began his attempt to free himself. 

“How did we get so lucky to catch us a pretty little toy?” Lucifer asked Michael. 

Michael gave a shrug and smirked. “One who likes being in danger too,” he added. 

“No I don’t!” Sam protested. 

“You got turned on by losing your virginity behind a dumpster with Mikey’s knife against your throat,” Lucifer said. 

“And you came  _ hard  _ when Luce here aimed an unloaded gun at your head and whispered ‘bang’,” Michael added, a thoughtful look on his face. “You know what, Luce? Maybe he’s right. It’s not the danger itself that turns him on. Perhaps he’s turned on by fear. The fear of potentially losing his life.” 

“So a fear of dying makes him wanna fuck?” Lucifer asked with a grin. “Oh, and there’s so many ways to die.” 

“I don’t wanna die!” Sam whimpered. 

“We’re not saying you do,” Michael murmured. “We’re just saying that it makes you want to fuck.” 

“Fuck  _ you! _ ” Sam shouted. “I wanna go home!” 

“But you  _ are  _ home,” Lucifer purred, running his hand up Sam’s thigh. “As for fucking one of us… maybe one day, if you are a  _ very  _ good toy. And I mean  ** _very _ ** good.” 

Sam uselessly kicked his leg, as if he was trying to dislodge Lucifer’s hand. 

“He’s feisty tonight,” Michael noted. “Calm down, little boy. Don’t make us strap you completely to the bed.” 

Sam’s cock leaked a drop of pre-cum onto his stomach. Lucifer swiped his finger through and licked it clean. “Maybe we should do that anyways,” he said. “He’d look so  _ scrumptious  _ like that.” 

“We won’t unless we need to,” MIchael said firmly. “Or if he asks us nicely.” 

Lucifer laughed. “Alright, you’ve got a fair point there,” he said. “But you agree with me, right?” 

“Absolutely, he would look delectable,” Michael agreed. “But we’ll do it only if there’s a reason for us to do so.” 

The sounds of a vibrating phone cut through the sexually tense air before the Spice Girls’ song “Wannabe” blared through the room. 

_ SOOOOOO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, WHATCHA REALLY REALLY WANT!!! _

Everyone in the room burst into laughter as Lucifer crossed over to the dresser to answer his phone. “No, I don’t want whatever it is you’re trying to scam me into buying, nor are you actually the IRS,” he said roughly. “And if you call me again, I will find you, skin you alive, and make delicious filets, soups, and roasts from your corpse while using your skin as a form of paper. Good day, scammer, I’m going to go fuck my boyfriend now.” And with that, he hung up. “ _ Scammers _ ,” he spat. 

“You’re actually adorable,” Michael cooed, coming over to kiss Lucifer’s cheek.

“I try,” Lucifer said, setting his phone to ‘priority only’ before putting it away. “Shall we continue?” 

Michael looked over at Sam. “Safeword?” 

“Clowns,” Sam replied, relaxing a little back into his headspace. 

“Nonverbal?” 

Sam snapped his fingers twice. 

“Good,” Michael praised. 

Sam wiggled and whined as he fell back into his role of their kidnapped toy. 

“Poor dear, he’s in distress,” Lucifer mock pouted. “Do you have any idea on how to calm him down?” 

“Yeah, you can let me go,” Sam tried to snarl threateningly, but ended up whimpering out the words instead. 

“Poor dear,” Michael agreed, both of them ignoring Sam for the moment. “Perhaps we really haven’t been as attentive to him as we should be. That’s our fault. We know how crazy a toy can get if he’s not attended to enough.” 

“May I?” Lucifer asked. “I want to try a theory.” 

“Be my guest,” Michael said. “Will you need any help in testing this theory of yours?” 

Lucifer hummed in thought as Sam writhed, attempting to kick his legs to no avail.

“Would you like to know the theory?” Lucifer asked. 

“Of course,” Michael replied. 

Lucifer stepped in closer and began whispering to Michael. 

Sam decided to seize the opportunity to ‘escape’ while his lovers were distracted. He looked up at the cuffs to see if they were the quick release cuffs. Alas, they had decided to use the oh so wonderful police grade Peerless handcuffs. They  _ definitely  _ didn’t want Sam to ‘accidentally’ slip these cuffs. Poking his tongue out, he concentrated n wiggling his thumb out of the cuff. If he could free his thumb (preferably without dislocating it), the rest of his hand could slip out easily. 

“We definitely have to try that,” Michael agreed. 

Sam doubled his efforts, brow furrowing in concentration. He was almost out of one cuff, he just needed a little bit more…

“Naughty, naughty,” Lucifer crooned. Sam jumped and looked at his lovers with wide hazel eyes, his thumb halfway out of the cuff. 

“You’re not going to convince us with those big puppy dog eyes that you were being good,” Michael smirked as Lucifer slipped Sam’s hand back through the cuff entirely and tightened both of them. “You were being such a naughty toy, trying to escape.” 

Sam growled and both Michael and Lucifer laughed. 

“I think that he’s our most entertaining toy to date,” Lucifer remarked. 

“You just may be right on that,” Michael agreed. 

“I’m not a  _ toy, _ I’m a person!” Sam yelled. 

“People can be toys,” Michael said, waving his hand dismissively. He then crossed over to their toy chest as Lucifer sat down by Sam’s head. He ran his fingers through his hair. Sam tried to shy away from the gentle gesture, but ended up leaning into it with a sigh. 

“That’s it, relax for us,” Lucifer whispered. “You don’t have to be ashamed of what you enjoy. Not here, not with us. We won’t judge you, and unless it’s something like fucking dead people or an animal, we never will. 

Sam looked up at Lucifer. “Why didn’t you just ask me?” he asked softly. 

“Are you kidding? People run when we ask them this,” Lucifer explained, brushing the back of his hand against Sam’s cheek. “It’s simpler, easier to just take and show.” 

Sam looked over at Michael, who was returning to the bed. In the Dom’s hand was an extremely large vibrator. The largest in their collection, almost as thick as Michael. Sam whimpered. 

“We’re going to be doing a series of tests,” Michael said, “so I hope that you’re comfortable, because you’re going to be there a while. There’s going to be three tests.” 

“A good, long while,” Lucifer agreed. “I’ll double lock the cuffs so they don’t get tighter.” 

“Wha...what are you testing?” Sam stammered, looking up as Lucifer double locked each cuff.

“Test toys aren’t allowed to know, as it can interfere with the data,” Michael smirked. “Unplug him, Luci. Let’s get this started.” 

“Of course,” Lucifer sAid. Slowly, carefully, he began to remove the plug from Sam’s ass. The sub mewled and whined, protesting against the feeling of being empty once the plug was freed. 

“Poor baby,” Michael simpered as he crawled in between Sam’s legs. “Don’t worry, little toy. You’ll be full again soon enough.” 

True to his word, not even a minute later,” Sam felt the vibe press into him.

“Mi,” Lucifer spoke up as Michael split Sam open with the toy, “wouldn’t it be four tests and not three?” 

Michael paused, the toy halfway into Sam as he thought about what Lucifer said. Sam, for his part, was writhing again, but this time in pleasure and need. Lucifer admired the way he looked when he was lost in desire as he waited for his third’s answer. 

“You’re right it  _ would  _ need to be four tests in order for the data to be completely accurate,” Michael said. “Thank you for thinking of that.” 

“Four rounds?” Sam whined softly. 

“Yes, little toy,” Michael smirked as he sank the vibrator even more into Sam. “Four rounds.” 

“He’s going to be so sore,” Lucifer grinned. 

Sam moaned, his hips rocking as Michael finished sinking the toy into him. 

“Are you ready, little toy?” Michael asked. 

Sam mewled, his cock giving a visible jump. 

Michael turned the toy on and began to roughly fuck him with it. 

Sam cried out as the vibrations rocked through him, his back arching as Michael’s pace became brutal and unrelenting. 

Lucifer watched for a few minutes, mesmerized by the erotic dislay in front of him. Once he had drank his fill, he gently rested his hand on Sam’s neck, his fingers curling around and resting his thumb and index finger on his pulse. 

Sam gave a breathy whimper and whispered “Oh”, looking up wide eyed at them. 

“You have your safeword, baby,” Michael whispered softly, not breaking the scene just in case Sam wanted it to continue. 

“‘M good,” Sam whispered. 

“You like that, little toy?” Lucifer whispered “Like having my hand around your throat? I can feel your pulse. It’s beating so fast. Is that from fear, I wonder? Arousal? Or is it simply because Mikey’s fucking you with a vibrator like his life depends on it?” 

Sam moaned and arched into the touch on his throat and the vibrator in his ass, mewling softly. 

“Fuck, he’s so perfect,” Lucifer breathed. “Shall I squeeze? Shall I make you lose your breath?” 

“Please,” Sam whispered hoarsely. 

Lucifer gently squeezed, firmly cutting off Sam’s oxygen supply. His body shivered and quaked underneath of their gaze. The cuffs rattled briefly, fighting, then relaxed as Sam closed his eyes. 

“Gorgeous,” Lucifer whispered. 

“Absolutely,” Michael agreed. “So sensitive now, too.” 

Lucifer nodded, discreetly looking at Michael’s watch. When a minute was up, he released Sam’s throat and withdrew his hand completely. 

Sam took a shuddering gasp, his cock leaking profusely as he regained his breath. Michael eased up ever so slightly but froze with the hard look that his submissive cut him. 

“Don’t you… dare,” Sam gasped. “More. Please.” 

“Want it the next level up?” Michael asked. 

Sam nodded his head rapidly. “Please,” he whispered. 

“Do you want to be choked again, little toy?” Lucifer asked. 

“Please,” Sam whined. “I need it, Sir.” 

“Oh, Mi,” Lucifer whispered. “Look. He’s finally accepting that we’re good to him. Isn’t he?” 

“He is,” Michael whispered with a sense of awe in his voice. He turned the vibrator up to the next level. 

Sam wailed in pleasure, thrashing against his bonds. Lucifer let him get used to the sensations before returning his hand to his throat and starting to choke him again. 

They were in for a very long, very fun night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
